Todas las noches
by morsandgarbage
Summary: Celando algo que realmente no es, ni será tuyo, debería darte vergüenza. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué soy para ti? La pregunta sale en forma de un beso, él lo siente, pero no lo sabes. Yaoi.


**Narración: segunda persona.**

 **Oneshot.**

* * *

 **Libreto.**

Gran panorama. La furia que momentos antes habrías descargado sobre un montón de papeles quedó por un momento, en segundo plano. Sólo un momento. Apreciaste el cuerpo que quedaba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, celando todo lo que pudo haber tenido contacto con este. Desgraciado.

La mano subía y bajaba sobre el vientre, lenta y sensual, invitándote a participar en la ceremonia de caricias y pellizcos a la piel. Exhaló, suspiraste. Sus dedos curiosos se enredaron en su vello púbico, causándole un estremecimiento que se te antojó exquisito, el contorno de su cuerpo acanelado era tenuemente iluminado por unos cuántos rayos de sol, delicioso a la vista.

La música elegida para la "ocasión" trajo más dudas a tu cabeza, ¿desde cuándo a él le gustaba esa clase de música?

Ah, claro, el escritor. Tienes calor.

Tuviste que apretar el bulto entre tus piernas para soportar las olas de placer que azotaron tu cuerpo, acariciando sobre la tela para satisfacer tus más bajos instintos. Abres sin pudor alguno la braga de tu pantalón a la misma velocidad que sus dedos recorren su piel frente al espejo, te sientes ahí con él, siendo tú quien ocupa el lugar de su tacto, quien recorre sus firmes glúteos, sus torneadas piernas, el que devora sus rojizos labios.

¿Él le habrá hecho lo mismo que anhelas ahora?

Frunces el ceño, te frustras. De pronto caes en la cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, pero sabes que no podrás parar, no cuando la mejor parte ha comenzado.

Celando algo que realmente no es, ni será tuyo, debería darte vergüenza. Si el hombre se caía de preciosidad no debería ser tu problema, pero ahí estabas; su erótica imagen haciéndote gruñir de satisfacción, respiras con dificultad, tu miembro viril empieza a humedecerse, tus dedos se mueven sobre tu carnosidad.

Un desfile de caricias lujuriosas, un desborde de belleza masculina ante tus ojos. Él es lo que siempre has ansiado, el fuego que te aviva. Adoras su presencia como no has hecho con nadie más. Te encanta escuchar su risa, misma que emite ahora en sonoros jadeos, detrás de los cristales lo ves despabilarse en las mañanas, correr a la luz de un día nuevo, te vuelve loco con sus movimientos.

Rememoras cada caricia importante, sus brazos jugando con el largo de su cabello azul, ondulándolo en el aire, su perfil recto, mirándote de reojo. Es tan egoísta que no te invita a tomarlo. Es lo que te encanta de él.

Tus ojos giran sobre sus cuencas. Presenciar tal escena, tu mano se movía frenética.

—Kardia. —Llamaste, ¿y quién te podría culpar? Más que excitado también estabas desesperado. Celoso.

El movimiento sigue, y su mirada se posa en ti una vez más.

—Sólo...practico...¿quieres ayudarme?

La tentación, el enojo...el placer. Era demasiado. La cama se hunde. Prenda por prenda. Piel contra piel. La sonrisa cínica que exhibía, tu semblante serio, expectantes y excitados, todo al mismo tiempo.

Las manos recorrieron el torso y los brazos, hasta enlazar sus dedos. La seguridad que transmitía su cuerpo caliente debajo del tuyo acrecentaba tu carga mental, la música de fondo convertía tu cuerpo en un tren de avance lento, te movías sin prestar atención, pensabas de más, te sumías en el letargo.

Anuncias tu final con un gruñido, le aprietas los glúteos, respiras su aroma, Kardia ríe y el cosquilleo en su cuello lo mantienen ajeno a tu precaria situación, y se hace más difícil preguntar, más difícil de afrontar, ¿qué es lo que hay entre ustedes? ¿cuál es el lazo que siempre termina por unirlos? ¿Qué hacer para que no desaparezca nunca?

Y el silencio acompañado de jadeos, duró poco. La música vuelve a sonar, suena por segunda vez esta tarde, tú sientes que la has escuchado un millón de veces.

Rozas sus labios con los tuyos en una caricia tímida. No se aparta. Hablas al fin: —Le faltan algunos puntos y comas.

Kardia bufa, pasando la mano detrás hasta llegar a tu culo, y da un apretón, aún estando de espaldas podrías jurar que frunce el ceño, sigues dentro de él.

—Él es bueno. Y es mejor que todo lo que has escrito.

El comentario.

Rechinas los dientes, tomas su quijada y volteas su rostro, y el mar profundo de emociones se conecta con el mar ártico que es tu mirada.

—Pero yo uso puntos y comas. —El tono neutral en tu voz es una advertencia.

 _¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué soy para ti?_ La pregunta sale en forma de un beso, él lo siente, pero no lo sabes. Le haces el amor toda la tarde hasta el anochecer, sus cuerpos se enredan, sus bocas se comen, las manos se buscan, el fuego aviva y la respiración se agita, la obra termina, es cuando todo se calma que deja de actuar para prestarte atención, susurra en tu oído. —Todo es más interesante y más divertido que tú Dégel, eso es, y eres aburrido, pero aún así te amo. —Su mirada se oscurece como el cielo que los acuna, aquello te lo ha dicho todas las noches, te mira y tampoco lo sabes, duermes.

* * *

Hellooo. Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias XD

Considero este fic un lime que quería hacer desde hace mucho. Es bastante pwp (my mistakexD), y carece de sentido común, pero estaba viendo _Kill Your Darlings_ y se me pegaron varios de sus diálogos, que acá sólo incluí tres líneas, el ambiente de la película me atrapó, y quise por supuesto incluir a mi osada otp en esta idea. Espero haya sido de su agrado, ¡gracias por leer! :D


End file.
